1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal transmission system; in particular, it relates to a video signal sending device, a receiving device, and a transmission system.
2. Description of Related Art
High definition video signals are typically characterized in enormous amounts of data, and consequently, during transmissions of such high definition video signals, the transmission bandwidth of the original transmission cable may limit the initially designed transmission performance. In order to effectively perform high definition video signal transmissions on the transmission cable of limited bandwidth, it is common to apply various approaches such as compressed transmission method or otherwise to replace the original transmission cable with ones offering a wider transmission bandwidth. The principle of the aforementioned compressed transmission method essentially lies in reduction of the data bandwidth consumed by multiple video signals during transmissions through compressing such video signals to be transferred at the transfer end then sending out; meanwhile, at the receive end, a corresponding decompression method is employed to restore the above-said compressed video signals, but the fidelity of the restored video signals may undesirably decrease.
On the other hand, although the approach of replacement with the transmission cable enabling a greater transmission bandwidth can resolve the issue of high definition video signal transmissions in a valid way, this solution may relatively or even unacceptably increase the cost of video signal transmissions.
Therefore, problems indeed exist in the aforementioned approaches of the compressed transmission method or transmission cable replacement; hence, providing a video signal transmission system capable of overcoming such issues has now become one critical subject to be effectively accomplished by researchers and developers in the art.